<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飞鸟和鱼 01 by MW0211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154580">飞鸟和鱼 01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211'>MW0211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飞鸟和鱼 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞鸟和鱼  01<br/>
*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿<br/>
*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。<br/>
*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。</p>
<p>01<br/>
“大副，现在航向？”</p>
<p>“航向275，船长。”</p>
<p>“右舵十。”满脸络腮胡子的男人将头弹出舷窗看了看又喊到：“左进一！”</p>
<p>“右舵十，左进一！”把着舵手的年轻女人重复了一遍，手臂肌肉随着动作微微隆起，“船长！十右舵！”</p>
<p>“好，现在航向？”</p>
<p>“船长，航向265！”</p>
<p>“二副你来接着！走265，速度20！”男人朝外面喊了一声，等被喊作二副的男人进来驾驶室才拍拍女人的肩膀：“康大副休息会儿，走吧，我们下去喝一杯。”</p>
<p>康涩琪点点头，又给二副交待了几句才一路小跑跟上船长的脚步。</p>
<p>她跟在高大的男人身边，皮靴踩在甲板上发出咯吱咯吱的声响，海风携卷着比起前些日子明显降了许多温度的咸腥空气涌进她的鼻腔，她打了个喷嚏，头顶飘来船长调侃的声音。</p>
<p>“还有两天就到雷克雅未克了，这种时候感冒，你可就要错过极光了我的孩子。”</p>
<p>“比起极光我更关心能不能赶上Bird酒馆一年一度的鳟鱼节，那天的特供我已经期待一整年了，”康涩琪揉着鼻子说，声音听起来闷闷的，“希望今年的量可以多一些，听说前不久的捕捞季收获不错。”</p>
<p>“哦，那我可要多喝两杯，那家酒馆的特调可是整个冰岛最棒的！”</p>
<p>两人说话间已经走到了游轮通往第四层的入口，康涩琪站在门口都能听到隐隐约约嘈杂的音乐和人们的笑声，康涩琪皱皱眉，犹豫着开了口：“您先去吧，我想去第五层逛逛。”</p>
<p>“瞧我这记性，忘了你不喜欢吵闹了。”男人从兜里摸出一支雪茄，“去吧去吧，把yeri也带上，那孩子偷偷跟咱们半天了。”男人说着随手又从兜里不知道摸出个什么东西往康涩琪后面丢了过去：“嘿，小鬼！又被我抓到偷懒了吧！”</p>
<p>“今晚可不是我值班，伯德船长！”金艺琳笑嘻嘻的对伯德船长做了个鬼脸，把他刚刚丢过来的巧克力拆开含进嘴里，“你又要去赌啦？当心裤子都输掉！”</p>
<p>“那你这小鬼下次可就吃不到巧克力了。”伯德哼了一声，又拉着眼皮对金艺琳吐了吐舌头才闪身进门，把金艺琳那声“老伯德幼稚鬼！”隔在门外。</p>
<p>康涩琪对年过半百的船长和自己面前这位刚成年不久的小毛孩两人的活宝日常早已司空见惯，提着趁自己不注意试图溜进四层赌场的金艺琳的衣服后领就把小孩拖上了第五层的清吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我已经成年了！不想喝可乐！”</p>
<p>“可你喝无酒精的鸡尾酒都会醉，”康涩琪撑着下巴翻了半天酒单，抬起手喊酒保：“秀荣，一杯尼格罗尼，给艺琳的可乐多加两块冰！”</p>
<p>“没问题大副。”</p>
<p>朴秀荣很快调好一杯尼格罗尼推到康涩琪面前，又靠在吧台上给金艺琳倒了杯可乐，悠哉悠哉的问：“老伯德终于舍得放你休息了？连着开快一天一夜的船，我听着都累。”</p>
<p>“没办法，这块儿海峡的路线就我和老伯德比较熟悉。”康涩琪说着打了个哈欠，喝口调酒趴在了吧台上，没精打采的，“等会儿喝完我就回去睡觉了。”</p>
<p>“今晚第四层有派对，你不去看看？”朴秀荣擦着杯子说，“听说是位1拖10*的豪赌客包场呢。”</p>
<p>“圣诞号上的派对我们看的还少吗？”康涩琪似乎是困极了，眼睛都有点睁不开，“帮我留两份派对上的苹果肉馅派谢谢。”</p>
<p>朴秀荣耸耸肩，刚想说什么却被金艺琳打断：“哎哎哎，你们看那边！”</p>
<p>“那不是之前很火的歌手wendy吗？”</p>
<p>Wendy，本名孙胜完，南韩顶尖娱乐公司SM培养出来的顶尖solo歌手，在韩国的人气可谓是国家级的国民女歌手级别。</p>
<p>然而为什么要说“之前”呢？倒不是因为wendy现在就过气了，只是她的空白期对于现在的快餐模式偶像来说实在太久，她最近的专辑还是两年前的《wenever》，在那之后不说迷你专辑，就连单曲都没有出过一首，在这两年间逐渐淡出了公众视野，但她专辑里颇有sense的歌曲却始终在各大音乐软件的前百排行榜上，有时碰上一些特殊的节日甚至可以跃进前三。</p>
<p>公司对外的说法一直是wendy在积极寻找新曲子的灵感，没想到今天在这豪华游轮上看到她了。</p>
<p>金艺琳兴致勃勃的撺掇着朴秀荣试图让对方陪着自己去要个签名，康涩琪扭头看了在不远处卡座里的金发女人一眼，没有太在意。</p>
<p>在圣诞号游轮工作的这些年，别说偶像歌手，就连福布斯排行榜上的前几位她都见过不少次，之前她还和一位和金艺琳长得有些像的英国皇室小公主喝过酒。大家来圣诞号上就是为了开心，身份或高或低，和她有什么关系呢？</p>
<p>但她还是鬼使神差地借着酒杯的掩护偷偷看了孙胜完好几眼。</p>
<p>不过这位客人，好像有点可爱。</p>
<p>喝酒时微微仰起的下巴线条很可爱；手指随着清吧里爵士乐的节奏敲击桌面时沉浸在音乐中的样子很可爱；嚼着泡在马丁尼里的橄榄时鼓起一边的脸颊很可爱，就连被喝醉的酒客搭讪时脸上露出的惊慌表情也很——</p>
<p>刚刚还满脸兴致缺缺的康涩琪猛地站起来，把还在撺掇朴秀荣一起去要签名的金艺琳吓的一个激灵。</p>
<p>“别烦秀荣了。”康涩琪瞥了一脸疑惑的金艺琳一眼，一把拽过后者的衣袖将她拽着往孙胜完的卡座那里走，语气淡淡的：<br/>
 <br/>
“我陪你去要签名。”</p>
<p>TBC...</p>
<p>1拖10：每张赌桌的金额都是有限的，超过就是非法，但为了应付一些喜欢追求刺激的豪赌客，赌场就会把整间赌场封起来，赌资分散到每张赌桌上去计算，这样既满足了豪赌客的要求，又不会超过法定上限，赌场也可以赚的盆钵盂满，是一种双赢的灰色手段。</p>
<p>新连载，因为在上班更新时间不能确定是隔日更还是日更，暂定一周三到四更，还是老时间<br/>
虽然是连载但实际上也不会太长，大概是豹豹的长度。</p>
<p>宝贝回来了好开心呜呜呜呜！</p>
<p>LOVE U ALL！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>